take off
by sunshine loving devil
Summary: nudge isn't part of max's flock, but has her own. what if both flocks meet and team up to take down itex once and for all. how will her oppinon of iggy be like. the story is way better then this summary.


_**I don't own Maximum Ride**_

* * *

_**~Nudge~**_

**I have never really thought about having a normal life. My flock has always thought that living a normal life sounded awesome,no wings,and no one out to kill you. But me,I loved the way I was. I loved my brown wings. I loved the power that came with them. I loved the way I can run through the wild and live undetected by human things and mess. I love just about everything in my life,except the erasors, and scientist and no place, or home to lay or heads and stuff, but other than that, it was ok. I think that's why the other flock members wanted to be normal so much, they wanted to feel wanted, in a good way, and loved, and just have normal lives. But that didn't work with me, so I was alone.**

**Suddenly I heard flapping in the air. I smiled to myself knowing what it was. As flock leader,I pride myself in being nonselfish,and know my whole flock,and the two I really pride on was the two oldest. Sixteen year olds Rain and Storm. They landed right across from me and apparently didn't see me. Just as they were about to go in for a kiss,I coughed and scared them half to death. The surprised look on their faces was priceless.**

**"Um.. um... we were just going out for a fly and stuff... um we weren't trying to do anything or anything."stammered a very embarrassed Rain. While he looked flushed for having been caught,Storm just looked annoyed for having to explain why she was out late to a girl two years younger than her.**

**That's right,I'm fourteen. Big shock huh,being the leader to kids two years over me,but apparently I show more leadership qualities than Storm and she never got over that. Anyway,she just stood there with an annoyed look on her face and I returned a smile back. And hey,leadership is not the only reason I call the shots,I'm also the best fighter in the flock,because of my powers which I'm going to tell you all about later,but also my strength and perseverance during a fight. She hated that,and I knew it,so really it was just hilarious to me.**

**"We went for a fly,ok,I don't need to tell you every little damn thing I do alright.****"Storm finally answered. I smirked, humored,knowing there were two ways to answer this,neither one of them nice,so I just nodded my head and turned to the cave we had been spending the past two nights at,found an open area and cushioned my head with my arms and fell asleep.**

**I didn't know how long I slept but it had to be an less than an hour,because I jumped up as soon as I heard a scream. I ran out the mouth of the cave to find my flock in a battle with themselves,well sort of. By the way ,I think it's time you met them. The youngest is seven years old,his name is Devil. The second youngest one is nine,her name is Manny. My name is Nudge,and you know my age,and you already know Storm and Rain. All of our names fit out personality and stuff,but I'll have to tell you about that later,got a fight to do.**

**I thrust my wings open and ran into battle. Like I said,each were kind of holding people, that match them,except there were two extra people jumping in other people fights when they need help,and sadly,those people were on the other side. I flew to the battle area and attack the two people at the same time. A look of surprise fluttered their faces and for a while all they could do was block,but soon they recovered,and fought back.**

**If you have ever been in a fight,then you know you have to have a good offense and defense or you would get your ass (excuse my french)beat,and if you have ever gotten jumped then the same rules apply for you too,only twice as hard. Well take gotten jumped by regular people and times it a thousand and you'll get my predicament.**

**I was fighting a girl with brown hair and brown eyes,and a boy with shaggy blond hair and electric blue eyes. They were crazy strong and their faces pierced with anger. The girl had super-speed,because whenever she flew I barely had time to block myself,and the boy had this strength that I didn't know was possible. I may be strong,but not as strong as him. The girl,being strong herself,was putting up quite a fight. So right now I feel like shit(again excuse my french)doing noting but blocking. I think now would be a big time to blow out the powers don't you think.**

**Okay,like I said,out powers pretty much explain out names. You see,I have the power of controling metal and the power ****of the elements. Cool huh, I can do water,wind,earth,fire,and ****air,also,I have the most powers in the whole flock. While I don't get how my name relates to my powers, it's just something that makes me, well me.**** Storm can do weather. Her powers are really cool too. She can make two little tornadoes in her hands,and let them sort of roll off her palms,and when they leave,they burst out in humongous tornadoes,off to the side of her. I've been in one of them,and trust me,it is something you do not want to experience. While that's the only thing she can really do,I have to admit it's really,very cool. Rain has this teleporter thingy that is awesome for some escapes,but he can't do it all the time,takes a lot of energy out of him. Devil,well he really is just a Devil,he plays mind games. One time,we were starving,and I mean really hungry,and he made us believe we were eating at a five star restaurant. I know,a little far out there,but is seemed really real. Manny is really the one you have to look out for. She can fade through objects,and when we found that out,she came out with some broken bones,a reason I am not going to explain.**

**So,anyway, I wielded my "powers"until the girl came in for another punch,that was going to get blocked any way,and she met with a wall of fire. I'm really good at all the others,but fire is my main thing. A look of surprise crossed both of their faces, and I took that as my chance as I knocked them both unconscious. I looked around and saw that the others did the same. Not the fire thing,but managed to get their victims knocked out. I guess it helped that I got rid of the two things that was getting in their way of doing it in the first place,but anyway. I gestured for them to carry them into the mouth of the cave,and thankfully,even Storm followed .**

**"Tie them up."I ordered,not seeming to take my eye off of the light**** haired,light eyed boy I had just battled. I don't know what was wrong with me,but something about him just made me stare,blanklessly at him.**

**"Where the hell are we"a female voice shouted after some time. What a way to wake up,huh.**

**I looked over and saw that is was the fast,brown eyed girl.**

**" I demand to be set free."she,well,demanded. She glared at me, her brown eyes sparkling with hate,probably trying to figure out how I beat her,and I glared back,putting more ice into it than I ever done an eraser ****before.**

**"You tell me what I need to know,princess goes home"I said,getting down to eye length,my hair getting in my face.**

**By the way,it probably would be a good idea to tell you what we look like. Well, I have light caramel colored skin. My hair is in**** long,waist length little ringlets****. My ****bangs are annoying,so to make them cuter, I cut them into side bangs. And yes, they are straight, don't ask (or write or whatever) how, they just are. Right now,I'm wearing a red bandanna,so I know I look good,regardless the scratches and battle wounds. Anyway,I have really dark brown eyes,almost black,much like my hair,and I'm around 5'3.**

**Storm has that reddish,pinkish,palish thing going on with her skin and has a fuller figure than me,but just as tall. Maybe a few inches taller though. She has dusty blond hair that goes to her knees. She keeps a blue bandanna tied around her head to keep it from getting all over the place when she flies and fights. She also has greenish brownish eyes.**

**Rain has bright red hair,and is super shy. So when he blushes,his cheeks get really red and somehow makes his hair seem redder. It's really cute! He has the same shade of eyes as Storm. Again, really cute! It goes really well with his pale complexion. He's like 5'11,so he is the tallest out of all of us and really shy. But don't get him wrong,he may be shy,but he still kicks major butt.**

**Manny has a filthy blond look to her hair with really pale blue ****eyes. She so short it's really hard to tell her height. All I know is that Devil looks just like her in a boyish way and a little taller. Both has tanned skin and a little pinkish tent to it. They both are really adorable. They are really the only blood siblings,but we are all family.(well not in Storm and Rain's case,but you know what I mean.)**

**Anyway( I seem to be saying that a lot haven't I )The glare fest continued,until the dude with the gorgeous eyes interrupted us."Hey, I don't know where the hell we are,but at the moment,all I want to do is to be let fucking free. So can you two children,stop fighting so we can get this thing straight."He had a calm demeanor to him that I couldn't help but acknowledge. But while I was amazed,brown eyed girl just looked more pissed.**

**"Who the hell do you think you talking to like that,"she screamed.**

**"Yo dumb ass,"he responded,the calmness in his voice gone away. Talk about yo potty mouths. The fight went on till I got pretty annoyed.**

**"Will y'all bitches just shut-up. I need to figure out what to fucking do!"Hey,I didn't say I didn't had a potty mouth either. They turned to look at me. Then the they both burst out laughing.**

**"Little girl. How old are you,like six. You need to stay out of grown folks business." the girl said.**

**A fury rose up in me and I blushed. Storm can do this,but not these overgrown bitches. I glanced at Storm and saw she had that look people get when they say only they can do that. She looked at me and an understanding crossed both of us.**

**We glided over to where they were.**

**"ooh,you better run Iggy****,she's coming to get you,"shouted the girl. Soon her whole flock were laughing. I flushed and did the only thing a girl would do at a moment like this. I punched her in her nose. So hard in fact, I do believe I felt a crunch under my hand.**

**She at me in awe,and I just stared back. I gave her a sweet innocent smile,the one I used to get grown folk to do what I say. I don't know what it is,but when I smile like that,they're putty in my hands. Even grown men."Hi,my name is Nudge. I'm fourteen,and I'm the flock leader. That over there is Storm. She is my second in command,my right hand girl,and she has permission to knock the hell out of you when times like just now happens. That over there is Rain,and those two little darlings are Devil and Manny. Those three will kick yo ass regardless you mess with me or them or not. Just so you know."I stepped back and smirked at them,knowing I rendered them speechless."Now that you know us,let us know you."**

**"Get me the hell out of here,"said Miss Bitch,her voice tight.**

**"Oh,you'll get out. Just tell us who you are,who you work for,why you're here,and why you attacked us and you'll be free to go."said Rain. Like I said,he's as sweet as they come,but don't mess with him,because he will get in yo ass.**

**They looked at him like they surprised he could speak,then slowly,they started to tell us who they are.**

_**~Max~**_

**I couldn't believe a girl I just met broke my nose. Yeah,we kind of intimidated her but still,she looked like she was six,ten at the oldest. Maybe it wasn't such a good idea to make fun of her while we were tied up,helpless. But anyway.**

**"Hi,"I said repeating her. I hated how nasally my voice sounded."my name is Max. This right here is Iggy****. That girl over there with the brown hair and eyes is my little sister,Angel****. The boy next to her is Gazzy****,and that one on the far right,that is Fang, my right hand guy****. I'm the flock leader. We work for no one. We were just flying when we saw you. I thought you were here to attack us,so I just attacked you before you had the chance. I don't know who you are,but I know you're strong. So I really don't want anymore trouble,so please just let us go before I get really pissed off."**

**Nudge,as she put it,looked at me with a whole new air. She looked really impressed and seem to get the information she wanted.**

**~Nudge~**

**I had to admit, I was impressed. She showed a lot of leadership qualities,strong,not so much on the responsibility scale,but other than that,she scored a lot of points. I suddenly had an idea. I may not know her,but for some reason,I liked her. She could be a great ally.**

**"Listen,from what I've heard,you seem like a good leader. I'm willing to make you a deal. So listen up,I'm going to keep you here,tied up, to think over this deal for a day or two. Now,I know you don't know me,but how about you get to know me. We don't like to school,and judging from you thinking everybody's out to attack you,you don't either. We are solely here to destroy the school,and with your help,it could be a hell of a lot easier. So how bout it. Wanna be partners?"**

**~Max~**

**I seriously don't know what surprised me more. The fact that she was that strong,or the fact that she wanted to make a deal with me. Okay,to be honest with you,I really am just as tall as she is. You see,Angel ****has this power to make things seem taller than they really are. Really,I'm just 5'6, give or take****. Now,I should take the look of a twenty-three year old. But really,I was seventeen****. I could tell Angel's little mind game already wore off,but I slouched,making it look like I was still humongous.**

**Anyway,she stuck her hand out,****"so,do we have a deal. Or do you want to wait a while."Damn,this girl had a lot of attitude in her to be so damn scrawny. I looked down at my bounded hands,and she blushed,but acted like it didn't bother her."Cut one of her hands" sternly stressing the word one. The little girl,Manny I think,came over to me,and unsheeth a little pocket knife. She gave me a sympathetic filled smile and began to cut my rope loose. Duh,I tried to knock her out,but like she said,the rest of the flock would have no say in it. That Rain guy was over there in two seconds. Not faster than me,but fast enough to make sure I didn't hurt anyone. Nudge looked at me like she expected as much and waited. As much as I hate to admit it,everything she said was true. Plus,they were all very strong. How else could a pint sized girl knock out two people double her size and walk away from it like it was just a harmless fly. I hesitantly shook her hand. Feeling like a just sold my sole. A malicious grin slowly started to spread across her face.**

**"Cut them all. They're one of us."**

**~Nudge~**

**I can't tell you how good it felt. We stayed in that cave for a good two weeks. Pondering what we were going to do next. Most of all,getting to know each other. Turned out,Max is just as tall as me. Her sister Angel just used some kind of gift to make her seem taller. Max is really cool,and she understands my unwanting for a regular life,'cause she really don't want one either,and the boy Iggy really catches my attention. Just like Fang seems to catch Max's. ****Okay,I may not have ****experienced alot of ****boys ****before since the only two I grew up with are clearly not for me,but for some reason,I feel really funny around him. It kind of scares me,and for some crazy reason it won't go away. Anyway,but all I know it is fun getting to know someone. Someone you haven't spent all of your life with. I finally have a best friend,and I intend on keeping it that way.**

**~Max~**

**I didn't expect to be such great friends with the girl. Okay, I knew her for two weeks. I watched her interact with her flock and saw that she put them first. When she made decisions,they were the first to know and the first to put input on them. Of course that was a good way,but I like to make snap decisions that ended up endangering my flock or saving them,and fortunately,it usually saved them. But anyway,she is really caring and patient. Even though it's only been two weeks,I seen the older girl,Storm,try to storm ****(see what I did there) up some fights. I would just stand there to see what she would do,and what amazed me is that she would just smirk or give the slightest hint to a smile,and walk away,something even I couldn't do,and I could do anything. She was extremely humble and of course strong. Her powers just make her all the more fierce. With her sweet outside and hard-core inside,she was the perfect allaby. Really it just felt good to make a friend. God, 'cause that's all I need right now is someone to talk to.**

**~Nudge~**

**Crazy as it seems, ever since Max showed up even Storm has been treating me better. Yeah, she still tried to pick some fights, but not as recent and none nearly as feirceful. **

**But like always ****, nothing could stay happy and fun for long. It was time to get moving out of the cave and start planning on how to take down all those scientist and erasers. They were the freaks who gave us the wings, and although I'm kind of grateful for them, the wings not them, ****I still hate that they are trying to always kill us and such. We had escaped from them so many time, I wouldn't be surprised if God himself lost count.**

**~Max ~**

**"Okay, how about we use Angel's little "gift" to make it seem like we're erasers and just go in and take them all down." I suggested, and the ever voice of reason answered,**

**"Because it's too dangerous. Plus there's more than one branch. Even if it works the first time, it probably won't the second." said Nudge. God, again she had too much attitude to be so damn scrawny!**

**"How about we just wait and raid it when they're at their weakest."She suggested. **

**"That could work, if only we knew when their weakest would be, and that could take forever." said Storm.**

**"Yeah, you're right. But what we need....is a distraction." she said as a cold smile played across her face and she looked at Angel.**

* * *

okay i had to end it. i worked on this for like months and i haven't put the end on it yet, still i have more and i just won't update untill i see reviews. you know what to do, review!!!


End file.
